You Are Not Alone
by theshadowinyourownsunshine
Summary: Peter meets a friend of Gwen's and is surprised at what he finds. Peter/OC. With some Flash/OC. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Peter meets a friend of Gwen's and is surprised at what he finds. Peter/OC. AU.

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Lindsey.

Peter sat in his usual corner in the cafeteria and stared at the semi cold food on his plate waiting for Gwen. She was running late of course, so he wanted to be a proper gentleman and wait. He nervously kept looking at the clock as each second ticked by. He watched as people walked by and laughed at whatever lame jokes were told.

Finally the doors of the cafeteria opened and in walked Gwen looking quite flustered. She searched the crowd for Peter and when she saw him, she broke into a huge smile and ran to him. Peter smiled as she threw her arms around him and kissed him. "I'm so sorry I was late," apologized Gwen as they both went to sit down.

"Is everything okay?" asked Peter as he placed a hand on her back and tried to look at her eyes.

She faced him and nodded, "Everything is fine. I ran into an old friend who I had not seen in years."

Peter's face perked up naturally and he leaned forward, "Who was it?"

Gwen giggled at Peter and smiled as she ruffled his hair. "A girl I went to elementary school with named Lindsey," replied Gwen as she whipped out her phone and started to text someone.

Peter, recently having been bitten by a spider from Oscorpe, had gained super abilities and he used his vision to see what she was texting. She was texting someone named Lindsey and the text read to come to the cafeteria. Gwen shut her phone and put it away and asked, "Would you mind if my friend Lindsey joins us? She's new to the school and I think it would be great if you two met."

Peter grinned and pushed his head against Gwen's forehead. "Of course I would love to meet your friend."

As if on cue, the cafeteria's doors opened and there was a girl standing there awkwardly and seemingly out of place. She had long curly brown hair and piercing green eyes with a t-shirt that was black with a silver wispy design. She nervously looked around trying to figure out where she was.

"Lindsey! Over here!" called Gwen.

Lindsey turned around to find Gwen and when she saw her the look on her face went from terrified to happy. "Hi Gwen," smiled Lindsey as she sat down and placed her books down on the table.

"Meet my boyfriend Peter! Peter this is Lindsey, and Lindsey this is Peter!" introduced Gwen.

Lindsey's eyes twinkled as she smiled and extended her hand to shake Peter's. "It's nice to meet you."

Peter nodded and replied, "Likewise! Gwen told me you guys were friends in elementary school."

"We were indeed," beamed Lindsey, "We were the very best of friends. Almost like sisters. We did everything together."

Gwen leaned into Peter as she laughed, "Remember the day we got our ears pierced and you were so scared? And it took me fifteen minutes to convince you to actually go through with it."

Lindsey giggled as she pulled back her ears to show that she had four piercings in each ear. "Oh my goodness!" gasped Gwen leaning forward from Peter as she looked over Lindsey's ear. Peter also wanted to see her piercings and he leaned forward as well. "Did they hurt?" asked Peter as he rubbed the back of his neck thinking back to the spider bite.

Lindsey took a moment and thought about her answer. "Well, the first two piercings didn't hurt at all…the way I look at it is the more piercings you get on your ear and the higher you go the more sensitive the tissue gets. The fourth piercing hurt the most."

"So what happened after elementary school?" asked Peter curiously, "Obviously something happened."

Lindsey closed her eyes for a moment and reflected back to the past. She began to lose herself in her thoughts. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it," Peter said.

"No, it's fine. I was just thinking that was all. After elementary school, my mother and father spilt up and got a divorce. My father stayed here, and I left to go with my mother to California. It was very difficult without a dad and living with my mom was not easy. She became bitter and cold and angry. She would say nasty things about my father and how he loved his career over her. His career became his wife and she was the mistress. When we moved there was absolutely no contact between myself and my father," explained Lindsey beginning to tear up, "About three month ago, my mother tragically passed away in a car accident. She was speeding and a kid ran into the road. She swerved so she would not hit him."

"Oh my god," Gwen gasped as she grabbed Peter's hand and then Lindsey's.

Lindsey wiped away a few tears with her sleeve and continued, "Right before my mother's funeral, my neighbor handed me a case filled with letters from my father. He had tried to contact me for years, but my mother kept them hidden so I would never find out about it. She had asked our neighbor to hide them in their house until she felt she was ready for me to find out about my father."

Peter closed his eyes and felt Lindsey's pain. He knew what it was like to have a missing parent and have secrets kept about them. "I know how you feel," Peter whispered staring into Lindsey's green eyes, "I don't know what happened to my parents. They disappeared when I was a child and I live with my aunt and uncle."

Lindsey's eyes began to mist as Peter told her, "You are not alone."

"So after you got the letters…what happened?" asked Gwen softly.

Lindsey wiped her eyes and then fumbled with her hands. "I read through every letter, I didn't sleep for days as I poured through each one. Years and years were lost and regained as I continued to read. I felt angry and sad at my mother for denying him into my life and I was hurting. There was nothing I could do because she was gone. I don't understand why she did what she did. I guess maybe she was trying to protect me, but I got hurt."

Gwen and Peter looked at each other as Lindsey sighed to herself. "I knew that after my mother had passed, I was going to need to contact my father. I was unable to care for myself and I needed someone to look after me. So with all the money I inherited from my mother, I bought myself a plane ticket, packed all of my stuff, and came to find my father. "

"Did you find him?"

Lindsey nodded and whispered, "It wasn't easy though! I went to a payphone and got a phonebook and looked him up. When he answered the phone, my heart dropped and I was speechless. I didn't know what to say or how to phrase it. After a few moments of silence I finally managed to choke the words out "Dad, it's me". He immediately got into his car and he came and got me."

Gwen smiled as did Peter and they nodded as Lindsey finished, "The reunion between my father and I, I will never forget it. I never cried so hard in my life. I told my father everything that happened and how my mother kept the letters a secret for years. Unbeknownst to be, my mom wrote him a letter telling him what she had done, but my father never gave up."

"Your father sounds amazing," Peter grinned.

"I would say so myself," grinned Gwen, "You'll never guess who her father is!"

Peter rolled his eyes as looked at Lindsey. "Who is your father?"

Lindsey's eyes lit up as she replied, "My father is Doctor Conners."

Peter's face went white.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Lindsey who is an oc.

Peter's mind began to race.

"Your father…is Dr. Conners?" he repeated.

"Yes, he is," Lindsey smiled.

Peter paused for a moment and thought about what to say next, but unfortunately the bell rang and lunchtime was over. Lindsey began to pick up her stuff and carried her books in her arms. "Well time for me to go to class, it was nice to meet you Peter," Lindsey said, "See you later Gwen."

Gwen waved as did Peter and Lindsey walked away. "Isn't she great?" Gwen grinned.

"She's certainly something," replied Peter as he grabbed his things.

If Lindsey was Dr. Conners's daughter, Peter thought to himself, perhaps it would bring him closer to the Doctor and find out what happened to his parents. Peter decided that he was going to try and pursue a friendship with her. After all, she was Gwen's friend as well, and a friend of Gwen was a friend of Peter's. Well, all except Flash. Peter groaned at the thought of Flash. "Everything okay?" Gwen poked Peter.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Flash."

"Speak of the devil."

Peter glanced around and saw Flash was standing next to Lindsey by her locker. He was flirting with her and laughing. Peter suddenly felt an urge to protect Lindsey from Flash, he didn't want her to be subjected to that idiot. "Is he bothering you?" Peter asked walking towards them.

"What do you want Parker?" sneered Flash.

"Oh hey Peter!" exclaimed Lindsey, "He isn't bothering me."

"Good," Peter growled, "I wouldn't want this idiot to bother you."

"What's it to you Parker?" snapped Flash, "Last time I checked, I had the free will to talk to whoever I want to."

Peter was getting angry and he grabbed Flash and thrashed him against the lockers. Lindsey stepped in-between Flash and Peter. "Please guys, it isn't worth it. Let it go," pleaded Lindsey as a huge group of people surrounded them.

Flash gasped and felt the back of his head where a rather large bump was growing. His head would definitely hurt that night. He barred his teeth and lunged at Peter ignoring Lindsey's pleas. "Peter! Look out!" screeched Gwen as Flash went after him and the crowd jeered.

Everyone gasped when Peter ducked from Flash's punches and when Peter went flying through the air. Lindsey walked over to Flash and Gwen went over to Peter. Unfortunately for everyone involved it was in that moment that the school's principal walked by. "Peter! Flash! Lindsey and Gwen! My office! PRONTO," he yelled.

All four of them stared at each other as the principal tapped his foot. He grew irritated as he was waiting for them to all move along. "I did nothing wrong!" protested Flash, "He attacked me."

"You provoked him," snapped Gwen.

"It's my fault," Lindsey sighed, "Please sir, if anyone is responsible it's me."

The principal looked at Lindsey carefully and said, "Lindsey I highly doubt you were responsible for their violent acts. Your attempt to save your friends is noble. But I'm afraid I have to discipline Peter and Flash."

Lindsey felt horrible as she looked at Peter and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

What kind of start to a friendship is this thought Lindsey; here she was already causing problems. Peter met Lindsey's gaze and mouthed, "It's okay. You did nothing wrong."

Everyone cleared out of the room and Lindsey and Gwen were the only ones left standing. "Gwen, I didn't mean to get Peter-"

"You didn't do anything wrong Lindsey," Gwen interrupted, "Peter did what he was going to do and there's nothing you can do to change that. He's very headstrong and determined."

Lindsey and Gwen hugged and went onto their next class.

Lindsey's next class was biology and she couldn't really pay attention to what was happening in class. Her mind was elsewhere and she kept thinking of Peter and the fight. Somehow she was going to have to make it up to him because she still felt responsible.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Lindsey who is an oc.

Hours went by and the school day was ending finally. The bell rang and everyone cheered as they packed up their stuff and walked out of the classrooms. Peter took a few extra minutes to pack his stuff up and when he was ready he headed towards the door. When he walked outside he found Lindsey standing outside waiting for him.

"Peter," began Lindsey nervously, "What happened?"

Peter bowed his head not looking at her for a moment and then looked back up. "I have detention for a week."

"Peter, I am so sorry I didn't mean for you to get in trouble! You have no idea how horrible I feel," cringed Lindsey.

Peter smiled and touched Lindsey's upper arm. "It's not your fault, you didn't do anything. I was just trying to protect you from him."

Lindsey's eyebrows rose as she asked, "Why would you protect me from him?"

"He's a bully and a creep and I would hate for you to get hurt by him."

Suddenly Gwen came jogging up to them and smiled as she kissed Peter's cheek. "Ready to go Peter?" asked Gwen as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah, let's go Gwen," Peter rubbed his head against Gwen's forehead.

Lindsey watched as the two of them walked away and sighed when she saw the two of them hold hands. She wished that one day she could be as lucky as Gwen and to have the perfect guy. Someone she could spend time with and laugh. She just wanted someone to love her, someone who understood her. Of course her father loved her, but something felt like it was missing. Lindsey sighed once more as the two love birds disappeared into the distance and she suddenly felt a tinge of sadness.

"Lindsey? Are you okay?"

Lindsey turned and saw Flash and she gasped. "Oh, Flash! You startled me."

He nervously shuffled and felt the back of his head where of course there was a huge bruise. "I should be asking if you are the one okay," Lindsey said as she walked towards Flash.

"Yeah, I'm fine…just a few bruises and a week of detention."

"You know you shouldn't have fought back. You should have walked away. Why did you fight him?"

"I guess I was just trying to impress you."

"Well fighting doesn't impress me."

"I'll take note of that," grinned Flash.

Lindsey started to walk away to go home, but not before Flash could catch up to her. "Lindsey, you never answered my question. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she lied as she continued to walk.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"If there is school tomorrow, then yes you will."

Flash stopped to do a victory dance as Lindsey continued on her way home and tried not to cry. She didn't live to far away from the school so walking home was not a problem. She dropped her backpack to the doorstep, wiped away a few tears, and opened the compartment where her house key was. Lindsey found the key and went to open the door. She heard voices coming from the kitchen where she saw her dad and right next to him was Peter.

"Lindsey!" exclaimed Dr. Conners as he approached his daughter kissing her forehead.

"Hi Dad."

"How was school?" he asked concerned noticing her puffy red eyes from her tears.

"Fine," Lindsey replied as she placed her backpack on a chair.

"Lindsey, this is Peter Parker, and Peter this is my daughter Lindsey. Peter's father and I worked together many years ago," smiled Dr. Conners.

"Yes I know Peter! We go to the same school and he's Gwen's boyfriend. I just met him today," Lindsey said as she went to grab an apple.

"Are you sure you are okay?" asked her father as she washed her apple.

Lindsey smiled and nodded as she walked to her room and ate an apple. She began to aggressively crunch oh her apple as she plopped down on the ground and whipped out a text book and began to study.

After a while Lindsey began to dose and she lay down on the floor and place her head down. She closed her eyes and began to dream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream Sequence~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lindsey was running through a dark forest in the middle of night where the bright moon shone down upon her. She was wearing a white dress and she was running and she was covered in scratches and there was a little blood. Her footsteps left a trail of rose petals which were colored red and white. The forest had ended and there was a cliff. At the end of the cliff there was a rock and on top of that rock was an old gray wolf. Lindsey nervously approached the wolf and bowed before it. The old wolf hobbled over to her and she loving stroked the muzzle of the wolf. The old wolf howled to the moon and Lindsey could feel the blood rushing through her veins as she joined in with the wolf. The wolf and Lindsey began to walk around the earth and journey all over. Time went by and the wolf began to tire.

The wolf and Lindsey sat down and a loud voice boomed, "You must make a choice."

Suddenly the world went cold and Lindsey and the wolf were thrown into a cold artic wonderland with strong winds. The old wolf fell over and stopped breathing. Lindsey gasped and ran over to the wolf to find that it's heart had stopped. Lindsey felt the tears spill as she mourned the fallen wolf.

Time went by and Lindsey wandered the earth for what seemed an eternity and then she saw a white wolf. Lindsey approached the second wolf and as she did, he began to howl. Lindsey knelt beside the wolf and the winds began to slow. As it cleared up another person sat beside the wolf and their back was to Lindsey. She crawled over to them and turned them to face them and it was Peter. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her. "I found you at last," he smiled as he kissed her.

~~~~~End Dream~~~~

"Lindsey! Wake up! Please wake up!"

Lindsey was jostled awake when she opened her eyes to see her father and Peter hovering over her. "Are you alright? We could hear you crying!" her father whispered.

Lindsey looked between her dad and Peter, not wanting to admit what she had just dreamt about. "I was dreaming about Mom again," Lindsey lied as she rubbed her eyes.

Dr. Conners looked concerned at his daughter and knelt beside her with Peter joining him at the other side. "Lindsey, I know it's only been three months and I know how hard this must be for you," Dr. Conners began, "I know what you must be feeling."

Something in Lindsey suddenly snapped. "You don't know how I am feeling," she snapped, "You weren't there when Mom died. You weren't there when I needed you the most. I needed a father, and you were never there."

"Peter, would you excuse my daughter and I for a moment?" Dr. Conners asked as Peter nodded and stepped outside.

"Now Lindsey," Peter heard Dr. Conners say.

"Don't "Now Lindsey" me," yelled Lindsey.

"You are being unfair to me," Dr. Conners raised his voice.

"Me? Unfair? How about the fact that all you ever did was write letters instead of finding other ways to contact me that you knew I wasn't getting?"

Dr. Conners was silent. "I think you are being very ungrateful right now. I took you in after your Mother died! You've been living with me for three months. I could have turned you away and sent you to live with someone else but I didn't."

Peter could feel his heart break as he heard Lindsey sobbing. "You don't love me," cried Lindsey.

"Of course I love you! You are my daughter," Dr. Conners argued, "You mean everything to me."

"Then why don't I feel that way?"

Peter heard shuffling as Dr. Conners comforted his daughter. "Lindsey, trust me, everything is going to be okay."

"I miss mom."

"I know."

There were several moments of silence and Dr. Conners came out and shut the door. "Sorry you had to hear all of that," he grimaced.

"Is she okay?" asked Peter.

Dr. Conners looked at Peter and said, "It will take some time, but one day her heart will heal."

"Will it ever?"

Dr. Conners paused for a moment and took off his glasses with his good arm. "When one loses one so close to the heart, one may never fully heal."

"I think I know what you mean," Peter paused as he thought of his parents.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Lindsey who is an oc.

Peter left the Conners's house not too much later after that. His aunt and uncle were probably waiting up for him, especially after his Uncle had been called in to discuss that day's fight between himself and Flash. He approached his front door and opened the door slowly and his uncle and aunt were both having a cup of tea.

"Have a seat," his Uncle Ben frowned.

Peter sat down next to his Aunt May hoping that she would somewhat protect him a little. She was more motherly to him and he knew she would keep him safe. "I want you to tell your Aunt May what happened at school today," Uncle Ben announced.

Peter gave his Uncle a look that said do I really have to? His Uncle looked at him and urged him to tell his story. "Well, I met this girl at school today-"

"Aren't you dating Gwen?" interrupted Aunt May as she sipped her tea.

"Yes, but that's not the point."

Aunt May shut her mouth to let Peter continue. "Anyway what I started to say was that today I met this girl named Lindsey Conners, the daughter of the Dr. Conners, and a childhood friend of Gwen's."

"Ohhh!" Aunt May smiled.

"She seems like a really nice girl, and after school I noticed that guy Flash hanging around her."

"Oh dear," muttered Aunt May as she rubbed her forehead nervously, "That boy is trouble."

"So I went over to ask her if he was bothering her. I don't know why but I felt like I needed to protect her from him. I've seen things he has done to people. I guess I wanted to spare her."

"So you wanted to be the hero," Aunt May processed out loud.

"Flash triggered me and I pushed him and that's when things got out of control," explained Peter as he stared at the ground.

Uncle Ben sighed heavily as he responded, "I know you wanted to be the hero Peter, but Lindsey is a full grown woman. I'm sure she could of handled it."

Aunt May playfully slap her husband's shoulder. "Can't you see Ben? He was just trying to impress the girl! That's so romantic."

"May, how is violence romantic?"

"Uncle Ben, Aunt May, I wasn't trying to impress her. I don't have romantic feelings for her! Besides I am with Gwen," smiled Peter.

His Aunt giggled and said, "You can try to fool me Peter, but I am no fool."

Peter rolled his eyes as he left the table. "I don't want to hear anything from the school again? Got it?" called Uncle Ben.

"Yes Sir!" Peter hollered back.

Peter went into his bedroom and turned on his light as he shut the door. He sat at his desk and turned on his computer to see the picture of the debate club and Gwen's face. She looked absolutely stunning smiling. She was truly beautiful.

He spent a few hours studying and then finally decided to go to sleep.

~~~~~Dream Sequence~~~~~~~

Peter was standing in a meadow with a small river running through it. There were lilacs and daisies and roses all over the place. However to the north there was a dark forest. Its darkness was so overwhelming that is was obvious it was looming in the distance.

Through the dark forest emerged Lindsey wearing a white dress and she was covered in scratches. She was crying and she was reaching for what seemed to be the sun. She tripped over a rock and Peter ran and knelt beside her. "I am here for you," he whispered as he went to help her.

The sun disappeared and winter destroyed the meadow and the river dried up. Lindsey touched Peter's face and smiled as she leaned forward to kiss him. "I will be here with you forever," she whispered.

Peter smiled as her held her and the meadow went through the various seasons.

A willow tree emerged through the ground and Peter and Lindsey walked over to it. Peter held out his hand and a beautiful emerald appeared. The two of them knelt on the ground and placed the ring in the dirt. "Forever," they said in unison.

~~~~~~End Dream~~~~~~

Peter awoke the next morning and most of his dreams were about Lindsey. He usually dreamt of Gwen but something in him had changed. Most of his dreams were of a romantic nature towards Lindsey. He shrugged it off and got ready for school.

Meanwhile at the Conners's house, Lindsey was finishing packing up her lunch for school. She had not spoken to her father since the previous night. She was both sad and scared at what he might say or do, so she kept to herself. Just before she was to walk out the door Dr. Conners grabbed Lindsey's hand.

"Lindsey," he searched her eyes.

She refused to look him in the eyes and tried not to look at him. Dr. Conners gently lifted her face with his hands and their eyes met. Nothing was said for a few moments but there was definitely tension between the two of them. "Dad, I-"

Dr. Conners sobbed as he dragged his daughter close for a hug. "Things are going to be okay," he kept whispering.

Lindsey hugged back her father as she quietly asked, "Will it?"

"I promise."

Lindsey smiled as her father let her go and he playfully pushed her out the door. "Go have a good day at school! Great things are in store."

Lindsey went on her way to school and smiled the entire way. She came to her locker and grabbed a few books that she needed for the first few classes of the day. As she closed her locker she felt a presence beside her. She turned and she saw it was Flash and he was smiling. "We meet again," Flash cheered.

Lindsey smiled at his enthusiasm. "We do indeed!"

"What way are you headed?" asked Flash as he walked with Lindsey.

"My first class is PE, so I am headed to the gym," Lindsey said.

"Oh well I have history! It's the same way, I follow you."

"Isn't history on the opposite side of the gym?" questioned Lindsey as she stopped to pause.

"It is," admitted Flash as he stopped with her.

"Well I don't want you to be late."

"Well, you are worth it."

Lindsey blushed bright pink and giggled nervously. "I'll just tell my teacher I was in the restroom."

The two of them continued their way to the gym and along the way they bumped into Gwen. "Look at you two! What a cute couple!" Gwen gasped as she hugged Lindsey.

"Oh we aren't a couple," Lindsey defended herself.

"Maybe one day?" Flash hinted playfully.

Lindsey was just about to answer when Peter came running up to Gwen. Her heart raced as she thought about her dream from the previous night. Little did she know Peter's heart was racing too from his dream last night. "Maybe," Lindsey smiled as she looked at Peter.

Flash's heart skipped a beat and he thought he died and went to heaven. "Maybe what?" asked Peter unaware of the conversation that previously had taken place.

"Parker," greeted Flash briskly.

"Oh hey Peter!" smiled Gwen as she went to stand next to her man, "We were just talking about Flash and Lindsey becoming a couple."

Peter's expression was unreadable and he began to feel confused and conflicted. "Really?" he said aloud in a disapproving tone.

"What's the matter Parker?" started Flash.

Lindsey touched Flash's arm and he knew that meant to back off of Peter. He had remembered Lindsey's words from the previous day that violence didn't impress her. "Are you serious?" asked Peter again.

Lindsey cocked her head to the side and looked at Peter. What right did he have to question who she hung out with? "Look Peter, I can make my own decisions and who I hang out with it shouldn't matter," Lindsey replied frustrated, "I listen to my heart and my heart will guide me through any situation. There is good and bad in all of us. You have to be willing to see past the darkness. There is darkness in all of us, but in that darkness the lightness lingers."

Flash and Peter were taken aback by Lindsey's words of wisdom. She spoke from her heart and Flash felt moved that she was willing to find the goodness in him. Peter was still in shock but he could see what Lindsey was saying. "Come on Lindsey! Let's go," Flash offered Lindsey his arm.

Lindsey turned to look at Peter before taking Flash's arm. She was trying to read him and he was trying to read her, but alas she was pulled away before anything else could happen. "What was that about?" asked Gwen as if she had missed something.

"I- I don't know," Peter said in a trance.

"She's right though! You have to be willing to see past stuff," smiled Gwen.

"I guess so," Peter muttered as he watched Flash and Lindsey in the distance.

"Let's go to class."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Lindsey who is an oc.

Later in the day, after school, when Lindsey was leaving she went to her locker to put away a few things. She was kneeling on the ground and she heard someone walk up to her. She saw a pair of shoes and it was Peter. "Hi," Lindsey said without looking up.

"Hello," Peter's voice replied coolly.

Lindsey looked up and saw Peter looking at her and he knelt down beside her. "I'm sorry about the way I've been acting the past few days," Lindsey apologized.

"That's okay. That's what friends are for."

"We're friends?"

"Of course."

Lindsey threw her arms around Peter and hugged him. He gasped taken aback by her affection and he slowly, but nervously returned the hug. He wrapped his arms around her and his heart was racing. Lindsey's heart was pounding. "Was Flash okay to you earlier? Did he try anything?"

"You're becoming so protective of me," Lindsey giggled, "You're like my own personal body guard."

"Well you could say that," grinned Peter as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Lindsey fell over laughing and hit her butt on the cement. She pulled herself up and dusted her pants off. "He was nice to me Peter. You don't have to worry about him."

"Good. I don't want him hurting a nice girl like you."

Lindsey smiled and said, "What are you up to?"

"Well, I was going to study for a bit."

"Did you want to study at my house with me? My dad's not going to be home for a while and it would be nice to have some company."

"Would I ever!" exclaimed Peter.

Peter and Lindsey walked to her house and they took a seat at the dinner table. "Make yourself at home," Lindsey pulled out a book.

Pretty soon this became a weekly event. Peter would go over to Lindsey's house and they would spend time together laughing and studying. They were becoming pretty good friends. One day at Lindsey's house Peter pulled out his math book and started on his math. It was really quiet in the house and everyone once in a while he would look up at Lindsey. And she would meet his gaze. They would turn away from each other and focus on their study materials. "I'm going to take a break, did you want a snack or something?" asked Lindsey as she went to the fridge.

"Sure."

Lindsey pulled out a veggie tray with carrots and broccoli and celery and ranch dip. She placed it in the center of the table and they began to eat. The once quiet house was no longer quiet with the crunching sounds. At one point, Lindsey and Peter reached for a carrot at the same time and their hands touched. "Oh sorry," apologized Lindsey.

Peter removed his hand and dropped the carrot. Lindsey playfully shoved Peter, but accidentally knocked over the entire plate. Lindsey and Peter dived underneath the table and tried to clean up the mess. Lindsey gathered the plate and grabbed as many veggies as she could. She wasn't looking but she had bumped her head with Peter's. "Ouch!" they exclaimed at the same time.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked as he went to gently touch Lindsey's head.

At first Lindsey flinched but there was something about Peter's touch that was comforting. Lindsey wasn't quite sure what she should do, but she knew her heart was racing again. Peter wasn't sure what was coming over him, but something in him was changing. She reached out and touched his face as well. "Peter, I-"

They were interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. They pulled away from each other and Lindsey walked over to the door. She opened it and she screamed as she was attacked by masked men in black outfits. "Peter help!" she screamed as the men attacked her.

Peter dove after her and pulled them away and started to fight them. They would throw punches and he would duck and deliver them right back. "Look for the folder," the leader kept screaming and some of the men were trying to drag Lindsey outside. She screamed, she fought, and she tried to escape. Peter tried to bring the fight outside so he could get to Lindsey. She stepped on one of the guy's feet and he dropped her. At that moment, Dr. Conners pulled up with his car and the men froze. "Everyone run!" he yelled.

Dr. Conners jumped out of his car and started to chase the men, but they got away. Lindsey knew something was going on with her father. She lay down on the grass and began to cry. Peter ran over to her and comforted her as she cried. "Shh, it's okay," Peter whispered as he rocked her back and forth.

Dr. Conners ran over to his daughter and Peter and said, "What happened?"

"The doorbell rang and I went to see who it was and they were looking for a folder," Lindsey said fearfully, "They attacked me and they tried to attack Peter. What were they looking for Dad?"

"I'm afraid it's work related material, damn it," Dr. Conners admitted, "I'm reaching a breakthrough I think, but my boss is impatient. They must have been from Norman Osbourne. He is very sick and he needs to be healed. And I have a formula for a healing process. It's not quiet finished yet."

"Maybe I could help you?" asked Peter.

Dr. Conners smiled and said, "Well I'm not sure if you can. It's material way past high school level Peter."

"I'm pretty smart."

"And Lindsey, you can join us."

So the three went to Dr. Conners office. Lindsey sat at her Dad's desk while Peter and Dr. Conners went to work on a formula. She cried for a while and tried to calm herself. It was going to be okay. Once or twice, Peter came in to check on her and he hugged her.

Several hours later, Peter came in and found Lindsey asleep on the floor. "Lindsey?" he gently shook her.

She stirred herself awake and peeked at Peter through one eye. "I need to go, I realized I forgot to pick up my Aunt May. I got your number from your Dad. I will call you later, and maybe one day after school we can hang out?"

Lindsey nodded sleepily as she lifted herself off the floor. "Goodnight Lindsey."

"Goodnight Peter."

Dr. Conners came to the door as he watched Peter walk away. "We have a success!"

He wrapped his good arm around his daughter and they went home.

The next day at school Peter was not there. The previous night his uncle had been killed in a tragic accident. When Lindsey found out she was shocked and she went to find Gwen to ask her about it. When she finally saw Gwen, Gwen didn't look to happy. "What happened to Peter's uncle? Is Peter okay? Are you okay?" Lindsey asked Gwen.

"I was actually hoping you could tell me, since he seems to be hanging around you more than me," sneered Gwen.

"Gwen, he and I haven't hung out that mu-"

"He blew off our date last night to hang out with you And he's been hanging out with you for the past few weeks."

"Gwen please I didn't know-"

"If you know what's best for you, you will stay away from my boyfriend. Got it?" snapped Gwen.

Lindsey felt her heart break as she stepped back and felt tears stinging her eyes. "I can't promise you that. He saved my life last night," Lindsey started to say.

"If you don't stay away from him, then you can consider our friendship over."

Lindsey glared at Gwen as she yelled, "You haven't exactly been there for me either Gwen."

Gwen stormed away.

Lindsey felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she went to pick it up. It wasn't a number she recognized so when she answered she was surprised to hear who it was. "Peter?" Lindsey gasped.

"Lindsey," he sounded so sad and tired, "I need you."

Lindsey didn't care what Gwen had said. Her friend needed her and she was going to help him no matter what. When she came to Peter's house she rang the doorbell. No one answered for a few minutes, but finally the door opened. A sad, frail woman opened the door. "Yes?" she sadly whispered.

"Hi, I'm Peter's friend Lindsey?" she introduced as she held her hand out.

Aunt May took Lindsey's hand and grasped it tight. "Welcome, come in."

"Peter?" Aunt May called as Peter dragged himself down the stairs.

When he saw Lindsey, he threw himself on her and cried. Lindsey held onto him and Aunt May felt tears come on. "What happened?" asked Lindsey as she hugged Peter.

Peter led Lindsey outside and into the backyard and they sat down on two swings. "My Uncle and I got into a huge fight and I ran away," Peter sadly explained, "He and I said a lot of things out of anger and he went after me to apologize. But his path crossed with a guy with a gun."

Peter started to cry again and Lindsey wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry Peter."

"It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault."

They sat on the swings and spoke for hours. Peter cried and Lindsey mostly listened. She was there for him and he was thankful for her. "Lindsey, thank goodness I have you as a friend. I love you and thank you for being here."

Little did they know that Peter's Aunt was watching them and she was smiling. She felt something good about this girl that she had just met. She felt something positive in her and her aura. "Dear God, please let this girl stay in Peter's life," Aunt May prayed to herself.

"Shouldn't Gwen be here with you?" Lindsey asked Peter as he put his head on her shoulder.

"Gwen and I had a fight. She's jealous of you."

Lindsey decided to pretend like she didn't know. "Oh why's that?"

"I've been hanging out around you more than her lately."

"Why haven't you been with your girlfriend Peter? You need to be with the people who love you."

"Do you not love me?"

Lindsey froze as he said the word love. "I love you like a brother," Lindsey was lying to herself.

Over the past few weeks she had developed a crush on Peter, but she said nothing out of fear because she knew he was with her former best friend. "I think you should spend some time with her," Lindsey whispered.

She didn't want him to spend time with Gwen. She wanted to spend time with Peter, but she knew it wasn't fair to Gwen. Even though she and Gwen weren't getting along, she still wanted to respect Gwen. But it was hard because she truly cared about Peter. She had to protect her heart. Lindsey didn't want to hurt. She wanted someone to love her.

When she left Peter's house, she hugged Peter's Aunt May and Peter and told them if they needed anything to please call her. When she came home, she pulled out her phone. She thumbed through her contacts and when she came across the name Flash, she paused. She pushed the dial button. "Flash?"


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Lindsey who is an oc.

There was a change of the weather; the sunny and windy day had went to dark and stormy. The rain began to pour and it began to hail. The wind went from gentle to gusty in a short amount of time. It was indeed a dark day. It was the day of Peter's Uncle's funeral.

Peter wore his best black suit and looked at himself in the mirror. Gwen was downstairs with his Aunt May holding her hand and listening to her cry. Peter sighed and looked at himself. He looked worn and tired. He had been crying on and off most of the night. When he was finished he walked downstairs and hugged his Aunt and kissed Gwen's cheek. He felt so drained and depressed. He had not eaten much in the past few days. Peter hadn't contacted Lindsey and wasn't even sure if she was coming to the funeral. He had hoped she would so he could see her.

"Let's go," Aunt May wiped away her fresh tears. The three of them all gathered into a car and drove to the funeral site. They were the first to arrive and slowly more and more people began to arrive. Peter looked up every time someone showed up hoping it was Lindsey but to his dismay she didn't appear. People would approach the three of them giving their condolences and Aunt May would smile as she held back tears. Peter seemed to be off in his own little world. He didn't say much as Gwen would lay her head on his shoulder.

"Aunt May, did you hear if Lindsey was coming?" asked Peter as he looked at the doors again.

Gwen took her head off of Peter's shoulder and glared at him. "You invited her?" Gwen snapped.

Aunt May looked at Gwen and said, "The last time I checked this was my husband's funeral and not yours."

Gwen shut her mouth as she protectively wrapped her arms around Peter. "I am not sure Peter, I haven't heard from her," Aunt May answered.

Peter looked at the doors once more full of hope. The door opened and of course it was Lindsey. She wore a medium length black dress with a red rose belt. Her hair was pulled back in a clip that was of a butterfly. She looked around for a few moments and went outside again for a few moments. The door opened again and this time she was holding a man's hand. Peter couldn't tell who it was because they were wearing a hat and it was covering their face. He hoped it was her father Dr. Conners, his new found hero. Lindsey spotted Peter and she and the man walked up to Peter. She looked sad and her eyes were brimming with tears. "Oh Peter," she gasped as she hugged him.

Peter held on tight to her and rested his head on her shoulder. He looked at the guy behind her and his head was tilted so he still could not see who it was. Lindsey didn't want to let go of Peter and she was looking at Gwen who was glaring at her. Lindsey pulled away from Peter and went to hug Aunt May. "I'm so sorry," she whispered to Aunt May.

Aunt May touched Lindsey's cheek and Gwen felt a twinge of jealousy. Aunt May had never shown that type of affection to her. "Thank you for coming," Aunt May bowed her head.

Lindsey went to stand next to her mystery man and he finally removed his hat. Gwen and Peter gasped as they saw who it was.

"Flash?"

"Peter, Mrs. May, I am sorry for your loss," Flash said as he wrapped his arm around Lindsey.

Peter shook his head and could not believe what he was seeing. "What are you doing here?" Peter angrily snap at him.

"Relax Parker, I am here with Lindsey. I'm her date and I am not here to cause trouble."

"Date?" choked Peter.

"Yeah didn't you hear? Lindsey's my girlfriend now."

Gwen's frown disappeared and turned into a smile, she no longer had to view Lindsey as a threat. Peter felt like his whole world was being turned upside down and shaken. He felt dizzy and couldn't believe what he was hearing. His heart was pounding and his ears were ringing as Flash led Lindsey to her seat. He was gentle with her and gave her a kiss on her forehead as they sat down. She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. He grinned as he wrapped his arm around her holding her close to him. Peter's mind was racing watching them.

The doors opened one more time and it was Dr. Conners. Peter felt a little relieved at the sight of him. He came up to both Aunt May and Peter and offered his condolences. Aunt May hugged him and whispered, "It's great to see you. It's been way too many years."

Dr. Conners looked for Lindsey and Flash and walked over to them. He hugged Lindsey and then hugged Flash. He patted Flash on the back and sat next to Lindsey. Everyone took their seats and Peter sat down where he could keep an eye on Flash and Lindsey. Why would a nice girl get mixed up with Flash? He had to get to the bottom of it. His eyes met Lindsey's and they stared at each other. She turned away from him and looked directly ahead. She had secretly wished that Peter would be happy for her. She had someone to love her and they loved her in return. She knew when she finally had an opportunity to talk to Peter he was not going to be happy.

After the funeral was over, everyone was invited to Aunt May's house for a meal. Peter was hell bent on talking to Lindsey he had to get to the bottom of the whole Flash/Lindsey thing. It was driving him crazy. They got to the house and Peter waited by the front door hoping to catch Lindsey as soon as she came in to the door. Gwen and Aunt May stood by his side as they began to let guests into the house. Gwen was watching Peter and she knew that something was wrong. She mistook it for grief, but she didn't know how wrong she was.

When Lindsey and Flash and Dr. Conners came to the front door, Peter let them in. Lindsey was the last to walk in and when she came up to Peter he grabbed her arm and looked at her seriously. "We need to talk, now," Peter aggressively whispered.

Lindsey could tell what was going to happen and she slowly nodded her head. "Aunt May, Gwen, would you excuse Lindsey and I for a moment?" asked Peter in front of all the guests.

"Where are you going?" asked Flash and Gwen and Aunt May.

"Upstairs for a minute, I forgot that I had to give something back to Peter," Lindsey forced a smile as Peter's grip on her arm grew tighter.

"Don't be gone too long," Flash smiled at Lindsey.

Peter dragged Lindsey up the stairs and opened the door to his room and thrust Lindsey inside and shut the door. He turned his back to Lindsey and for a moment she was scared. She wasn't sure how Peter was going to react and so she decided to sit down on his chair. She pulled off the clothes and sat down nervously. Peter finally turned around and he looked absolutely furious. "Peter, I-"

"Why him?" was the first thing out of Peter's mouth.

"Well," began Lindsey, "He's been hanging around with me for a little while. And he had been dropping hints here and there. I realized that I kind of sort of like him."

Peter shook his head in disbelief. "But, why him?"

Lindsey's eyes met Peter's and she could see how angry he was. Lindsey wasn't sure what to say and so she remained quiet. "Do you love him?"

Lindsey looked at the ground and then to her hands which were folded in her lap. "I don't know Peter, it's too early to tell," she whispered.

"Out of everyone, you had to choose him!" snapped Peter, "I can't believe you."

Lindsey felt a twinge of sadness and felt tears stinging her eyes. She sighed inwardly and refused to let her tears spill. She was not going to let Peter see her cry. "If you only understood Peter," she sighed.

"How can I understand when you are dating a total jerk?"

"Peter, people change all of the time."

"Lindsey, how naïve can you be? He's not going to change," Peter was yelling.

"Peter, I've seen a side of him that no one has seen. He can be a good compassionate guy. I know you don't have the greatest history with him, but maybe that can change with time," Lindsey stood up.

"It's not going to change," screamed Peter.

Lindsey was silent and wasn't sure really what to say. Peter was frantically pacing the room and he wasn't calming down. She cautiously approached him and reached out to touch his shoulder. He swung around scaring Lindsey and she touched his face. "I had hoped you would have been happy for me, but I guess I was wrong," Lindsey admitted softly.

"How can I be happy for you?" Peter's voice was hoarse.

"Because," she paused, "I found someone who could love me."

"Lindsey, he isn't the one for you."

"Peter, why do you care about this so much? This is my choice."

"You are making a mistake. He isn't the one for you."

"He may not be the one, but time will only tell"

Peter was silent as Lindsey gave Peter a hug. He felt so empty and depressed and he could barely lift up his arms. Lindsey's tears finally fell as she leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I hope that one day you can find it in your heart to be happy for me. After all you know that feeling. You have Gwen. I wish I could have something like that."

"What do you mean you wish?"

Lindsey opened the door and looked at Peter. "I want to be with someone who I can give my whole heart to and love completely. I want to be happy. I want to have a love like yours and Gwen's."

"You could be happy with someone else," tried Peter.

Lindsey looked sad. "I could, but I can't."

"Why?" Peter's voice went soft.

"There's someone that I would rather be with, but I can't be with them. They already have someone."

Lindsey walked downstairs and left Peter alone in his room. She found Flash and hugged him and apologized. "Is everything okay?" Flash asked.

"Fine," lied Lindsey.

Peter came down a few moments later and felt his heart break into two at the sight of Lindsey and Flash. She was with him for all of the wrong reasons. He was going to find out this mystery guy and try to help her be with him instead of the jerk known as Flash.

Gwen was chatting to Dr. Conners and she was drinking a glass of orange juice. She looked over at Lindsey and then back at Peter. "Did you finish with her?" Gwen's tone was snippy.

"You know Gwen, you don't have to be such a bitch."

Gwen's upper lip went tight and Dr. Conners looked over at Lindsey and he could tell something was going on. He decided to wait until they went home to talk about it. "This is my uncle's funeral," Peter snapped, "Everyone here is a guest and just because you are jealous of Lindsey doesn't mean that you need to treat her like garbage."

"Peter, we will continue this conversation later," Gwen smiled sweetly.

Dr. Conners walked away sensing an upcoming argument and stood over by Peter's Aunt to talk to her. "All you ever do is criticize Lindsey, she did nothing wrong," Peter snapped.

Gwen stormed off and Peter sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Lindsey who is an oc.

Peter watched the way Flash interacted with Lindsey throughout the entire evening. He saw how gentle he was with her, touching her hand, playing with her hair. He saw the way he made her laugh and the way her eyes would sparkle. She seemed happy. He watched as Flash gently nuzzled her neck and she turned a bright shade of pink. Lindsey playfully pushed him and looked over at Peter. He was a mess.

Lindsey turned her focus over to her father and whispered something to him. He nodded and smiled at what Lindsey was saying. He had the same sparkle in his eyes as his daughter. He was whispering back to her and her eyes were watering. Peter could not tell if she was crying from laughing or from sadness. Peter decided that he wasn't going to push things and just let her be. She probably wouldn't want to talk to him after what happened.

Lindsey excused herself from the table and went out the front door. Her father's gaze followed her until she went outside. Dr. Conners looked torn and sad. Flash went to stand up and follow her, but Dr. Conners put his hand on Flash's shoulder as a sign to sit down. Flash looked after Lindsey as well.

Several minutes went by and she did not return. Peter found himself becoming anxious and he had to tell himself to calm down. After twenty minutes, Lindsey finally came back in and took her seat next to Flash. She was looking at her feet as she was speaking to Flash and he took his hand underneath her chin and lifted her face. She looked so beautiful, yet so sad. Peter felt something strange inside of him. It almost felt as if the spider that bit him this time bit his heart. He became entranced with her green eyes. He tried to shake this feeling away, but it would not go. It was almost as if he was jealous of Flash. No, Peter thought. There was no way he was jealous of Flash. How could he be jealous?

After all, Peter had Gwen. But as of lately, she was acting as a girlfriend. She was acting the part of a over protective jealous girlfriend and it was driving Peter crazy. Maybe Peter needed a break from Gwen. If he did though, there would be no one for him. He was convinced that Lindsey did not want to speak to him.

"Peter, would you pass the salt?" Aunt May's voice rang clearly interrupting his thoughts.

Peter went to grab the salt and handed it to his Aunt. When he was finished, he looked over at Lindsey again. What was he feeling? He suddenly felt the urge to go over to her and hold her close. He wanted to tell her things would be all right. Then he remembered what she said when they were fighting. She loved someone she could not be with. He was suddenly jealous of this person. Who was this worthy person of Lindsey's affection? They must have been truly special.

The evening came to an end and everyone began to depart. Everyone went their separate ways and back to their homes one at a time. The once full house became quiet as each person left. Peter did not say a word to a single person as they exited the house. He was silent and tried to put together his thoughts.

Dr. Conners was standing in front of Peter and Peter sighed heavily. "My boy, this is a rough time for you, I know. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me," Dr. Conners offered as he hugged Peter.

"Yes Sir."

"I don't know what happened between you and my daughter this night, but just know that she cares deeply for you. She has a good heart," Dr. Conners smiled.

Dr. Conners looked down the hallway where Lindsey was walking towards them with Flash. Flash looked at Peter and placed his hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter flinched away and Flash tried to say something but he changed his mind. Lindsey took one look at Peter and did not say a word. She was trying to read him and he was trying to read her. "Let's go Lindsey," Flash said pulling Lindsey away.

Peter felt his heart drop and he tried to form words in his mouth but he couldn't. The words were stuck in his throat. He didn't know what to say. He tried to clear his voice, but since he had been yelling so much earlier he lost his voice. "Don't go," he managed to get out.

His voice was so soft though that Lindsey and Flash did not hear him.

Peter tried to raise the volume in his voice. "Don't go," he repeated this time a bit later.

He ran outside of the door. "Don't go," he said louder.

Lindsey did not hear him as she climbed into Flash's car. Her door shut as did Flash's and his car started. Flash pulled backward and forward and slowly took off. Peter was running after them. "Don't go!" he repeated again this time as loud as he could go.

"Please," Peter was crying now, "Please don't go."

The car sped up and he lost track of where they went. He wasn't sure what to do so he decided to wander until he found them. After an hour of running around he grew tired and went back to his house. He went upstairs and he found Gwen in his room waiting for him on his bed.

He looked at her with anger and coldness in his eyes. This was not the Peter she fell in love with. "What did you talk to Lindsey about?"

"Get. Out." Peter shook his head.

Gwen pretended not to hear him. "I asked you a question Peter," Gwen snapped.

"And I told you to get out," Peter returned the tone.

"If you don't tell me what happened and if you send me away, you can consider us over."

Peter sat down next to Gwen and she stared at him. "I confronted her about her relationship with Flash."

Gwen looked satisfied and she asked, "Why does that matter?"

"Because I am her friend, and friends help friends. Lindsey is something truly special Gwen. She is so kind and gentle. She has a good heart. She is a good person. It breaks my heart to see her get mixed up with someone as evil as Flash."

Gwen suddenly felt bad about the way she was acting. "Peter, I am so sorry for my attitude. I just love you so much and I want us to be together," she smiled, "Can you forgive me?"

"I'll forgive you."

"Really?" she was hopeful.

"Only if you leave and do not come back."

"Peter, this isn't you…this is your grief talking."

"No Gwen, I want you to go away."

Gwen felt tears stinging her eyes and she huffed as she grabbed her things and she stormed out. "Screw you Peter!" she screamed in the streets.

A few moments went by and Aunt May came to Peter's door. "Having some girl problems?" asked Aunt May.

Peter fell back into his head and groaned.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Lindsey who is an oc. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and favorite this story. It means so much to me and I hope you guys will enjoy. I know there hasn't been much romance between Peter and Lindsey, but I promise I am building up to it. I know what I'm doing. Anyways! Enjoy….

Flash's car pulled up to Lindsey's house and he pulled the key out of the ignition and put on the breaks. He hopped out of his side of the car and went to open the door for her. She took his hand and lifted herself out of her seat and smiled at Flash as with his free hand he shut the car door. They walked to the front door and Lindsey hugged Flash. "Not very romantic for a date, but I promise I will make it up to you," Flash swore.

"I just enjoyed being in your company," smiled Lindsey.

"I hope I am not too forward, but I got you something,"

Lindsey's eyes widened as Flash handed her a box. "Open it," he smiled.

Lindsey slowly opened the box and gasped when she saw what was inside. It was a beautiful bracelet with a little red heart charm dangling from it. "Oh Flash!" exclaimed Lindsey, "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Flash said as he helped her put it on her wrist.

"Thank you."

"Well I should probably go home. I'll see you tomorrow Lindsey."

"Goodnight Flash."

Flash leaned down to kiss her and it took her by surprise. She was shocked at first, but then returned the kiss. This was their first kiss and Lindsey felt like she was kind of waiting for something when kissing him. What was she waiting for? The spark, the fireworks! When she kissed him she didn't feel the electricity. It was dull and it was boring. Lindsey shook it off and thought that it was nothing. Maybe over time the spark would ignite.

They pulled away from each other and he went to his car while she walked inside. Dr. Conners was sitting in his chair sipping on a cold drink and looked to see who it was. He got out of his chair and hugged his daughter. "Would you like to sit and chat?"

Lindsey pulled a chair up to her dad and sat down. "If you don't want to tell me what happened that's fine, but I was just curious as to what happened with Peter," Dr. Conners asked.

"When he found out that Flash and I were dating, he kind of flipped out and went psycho on me. He was screaming and yelling at me telling me I was making a mistake."

"And why would he do that?"

"He said it was because he didn't want to see a nice girl like me get hurt."

"Lindsey, do you want my opinion?"

Lindsey sighed, knowing her father, he was going to give his opinion anyway. "What I am getting out of this is he is probably jealous of your relationship with Flash," Dr. Conners explained.

"But Peter has Gwen, why would he be jealous?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you Lindsey," Dr. Conners said taking a sip of his drink, "It's the same look I used to give your mother when we first met and fell in love."

Lindsey considered this information and then asked, "Dad, when you and mom had your first kiss? Did you feel something? Like maybe a spark?"

Dr. Conners smiled as he remembered the past. "Of course I did. I loved your mother very much," he replied.

"So it was immediate?"

"It was."

"Goodnight Dad."

"What's that on you wrist?"

Lindsey showed her father the bracelet Flash gave to her. "Flash gave this to me."

Dr. Conners examined it and nodded. "It's pretty," her father admired.

Lindsey went into her room and closed the door. She crawled into her bed and went to sleep.

The next morning at school Peter avoided Gwen and Lindsey and Flash as all costs. He was pretty bruised up because last night after failing to find Lindsey, he went around the city trying to find the man who killed his Uncle. He didn't want anyone to question him. And most importantly, he didn't want anyone to find out yet that he was the guy known as Spiderman.

He went to his first class of the day and along the way, he saw Lindsey. He pretended not to see her and walked the other way. She although did see him and thought about going after him to talk, but she found it wise to keep her space from him. She was scared he was going to go off on her again. "Oh Peter," she whispered to herself.

This became the regular pattern every day and this went on for about three days. Peter began to realize that he was beginning to miss Lindsey and he decided that enough was enough and he was ready to talk to her again. On the fourth day, he waited for her by her locker early in the morning. He knew that she would be walking up any minute. He felt his heart racing and he looked at his clock. "Parker, what are you doing here?" Flash asked as he walked up to Lindsey's locker.

"I was-"

Flash gave Peter a dirty look and Peter mumbled, "I was just on my way to class."

Peter didn't want to wait with Flash so he began to walk away. He would find her later and talk to her. He could suddenly hear her laugh and he closed his eyes as the sound of it filled his heart with joy. He turned and saw Flash was jumping around like a fool and Lindsey was laughing at him. She looked away from Flash and saw Peter looking at her. Her smile faded and she looked almost sad. She whispered something to Flash and began to walk over towards Peter.

"Peter!" she called to him.

He felt his heart race when she called his name. "Peter!" she called again as she ran towards him.

She caught up to him and he turned away from her and tried to walk away. "Stop," she said as she put her hand on his shoulder and spun his around. She gasped when she saw the bruises and cuts on his face. He flinched when she touched his head and she pulled her hands away. "Peter, what happened?"

Peter didn't say a word. "Okay so I guess you aren't talking to me. I thought we were friends Peter," Lindsey said sadly, "I really miss you, and I wish you would talk to me. Tell me what's going on."

She was greeted with a silence as he was staring at her. "Peter, please!" she begged.

And he still said nothing. Lindsey felt tears forming and went to walk back to Flash who was waiting at his locker. Peter didn't know what to do, but he knew he had to do something. He reached out for her hand and when she felt his hand in hers she stopped. "Don't go," he whispered almost to the point of tears.

Lindsey turned around and met Peter's sad gaze. "Please don't leave me," he whispered as the tears fell, "Please don't go."

Lindsey looked over Peter and said, "I never left you and I never will."

Peter and Lindsey hugged and held on to each other for the longest time, until Flash came over and coughed to get Lindsey's attention. "May I have my girlfriend back?" Flash asked emphasizing the word "girlfriend".

Lindsey and Peter parted and Lindsey went to go with Flash. "Come to my house tonight," Lindsey smiled as she was walking away, "I am having a party. We can talk then."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Lindsey who is an oc. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and favorite this story.

Peter couldn't stop smiling all day as he was excited about going to the party at Lindsey's house tonight. He was finally going to talk to her and spend some time with her. He secretly hoped Gwen would be there and so he could rub it in her face that he was still hanging around Gwen. Serves her right he thought.

Peter ran into Lindsey at lunch time and was surprised to see that Flash wasn't with her. "Where's Flash?" asked Peter looking around.

Lindsey smiled as she said, "He said he was going to practice some basketball."

Peter nodded as he and Lindsey went to sit outside for lunch. She pulled an apple out of her back pack and rolled it from one hand to the other. "I haven't seen Gwen around lately, where is she?"

"Oh, she and I broke up."

There was an awkward silence. "Really? Why is that?"

"Well, she's jealous of another girl that I really like," admitted Peter, "This other girl is so pretty and so nice. She treats others with respect. And her smile…is like wow."

"Wow Peter, she sounds wonderful," giggled Lindsey as she nudged him.

"Oh she is," smiled Peter.

Lindsey lifted her apple to her mouth and took a bite and stared at it. "So about this party tonight?" Peter began.

"Oh yeah! The details! It starts at 7:30 and it's a barbeque. Bring whatever you want."

"Who else is coming?"

"I am not really sure. I invited a few people as did Flash."

Peter looked at Lindsey and desperately wanted to say what was in his heart. She looked back at him. "Peter, I-"

They both leaned forward as if they were going to kiss each other, but Peter held back. Lindsey was with Flash. He gently rubbed the back of her neck. Lindsey looked slightly disappointed but she reminded herself that she was with Flash. She suddenly felt something drop on her leg and she looked down. It was the bracelet Flash had given her and the heart had broken off and cracked. "Oh," was the only thing she could say.

"I'm sure you can fix it with some glue," Peter shrugged.

"Some things you can't fix with glue."

"I have some glue in my locker, I will go get it."

Lindsey half smiled as Peter got up to leave.

Peter walked all the way over to the other side of the campus to his locker. He was determined to help her fix the bracelet she wore on her wrist. When he finally came up to his locker, he noticed something going on down the hallway. He saw Flash, but Flash wasn't practicing basketball. He had another girl in his arms and he was kissing her. Peter was in shock. He immediately left his locker forgetting the glue to confront Flash. "What the hell are you doing?" Peter snapped at Flash.

Flash gasped and pushed the girl off of him and to Peter's shock it was Gwen. "Peter this doesn't concern you," Flash sneered.

"Of course it does," Peter's voice rose, "You lied and you are cheating on Lindsey and she is my best friend. How dare you!"

"She deserves it," Gwen laughed, "Flash is all man and he just can't have one girl."

"I can't believe you two," Peter exclaimed, "Why would you do this?"

"The only reason I am with Lindsey is because her dad is rich. She can do stuff for me that other people can't. She can give me a good life. You best believe it Peter and it would be best if you didn't tell Lindsey about this. Or I will kick your ass? GOT IT?" yelled Flash.

"How about no? She is a wonderful person and she doesn't deserve to be treated like that," Peter replied.

Flash lunged at Peter and a huge fight broke out in the hallway. People gathered around and cheered at them. Peter had forgotten that Lindsey was waiting for him and didn't see that she came walking up to the fight. "What the hell is this?" Lindsey snapped as she parted through the crowd.

Everyone froze and gasped as Peter and Flash were on the ground wrestling. "Stop it!" yelled Lindsey.

Flash and Peter pulled away from each other, revealing that Peter had a bruise above his eye and Flash had a bump on his forehead. "I can't leave you two alone, you will get in a fight. What happened?" Lindsey demanded.

"We were just play wrestling," lied Flash, "Right Peter?"

Peter didn't say a word and just stared at Flash in disbelief. "I can't believe you two, seriously," Lindsey shook her head, "If you guys were play wrestling, then why is Peter bruised and why do you Flash have a bump on your head?"

"Oh come on baby," Flash got up and tried to hold her close.

Lindsey wasn't quite sure how to handle all of this. She wanted to believe Flash, but then out of the corner of her eye she saw Gwen. "What's she doing here?" asked Lindsey staring at her.

"I came up to break it up," Gwen lied.

Lindsey looked closer at Gwen's face and then Flash's and noticed that there was makeup on his face and Gwen's make up was smeared. Lindsey touched Flash's mouth and then touched her mouth to compare the colors of the makeup. "That's not my shade," Lindsey glared at her hand.

Peter was smiling triumphantly knowing that Flash was about to get in trouble. She looked over at Gwen and then Flash. "I want the truth."

"Well you see, it's nothing-" Flash began.

"Why don't you tell her the truth Flash?" demanded Peter.

Flash was growing uncomfortable as he was pressured into telling the truth. "Fine, you want the truth, here it is. I had a moment of weakness and I kissed Gwen."

Lindsey almost toppled over and she felt her heart breaking as she tried to grab something for support. Luckily nearby there was a bench. "I thought you loved me," whispered Lindsey as she was on the verge of tears.

"Oh I do," Flash replied trying to get closer to her, "It was a mistake. We all make mistakes."

Lindsey felt the tears pooling in her eyes. "This is not a mistake, this is a major screw up," cried Lindsey as the tears fell.

Gwen slowly backed away and Flash was holding Lindsey's hand now. "What can I do to make it up to you?" he asked sweetly.

"We are through," snapped Lindsey as she wiped away a few tears and stormed off. Flash didn't say a word as Lindsey disappeared. He muttered something underneath his breath about a dumb bitch. He turned his attention over to Peter and said, "You happy now?"

"Very," Peter smirked as he ran off.

He found Lindsey crying and he kneeled beside her. "It's going to be okay, please Lindsey don't cry anymore."

Lindsey's green eyes were so full of sadness and the spark she once had in them was now gone. They almost became dull and he could feel her pain. "Peter, I-"

"Is the bbq still on for tonight?" asked a kid rolling by on his skateboard.

"Party is off tonight," Peter answered for Lindsey, "Spread the word."

Peter wiped away Lindsey's tears and said, "Lindsey, please don't cry over him. He isn't worth your tears. Believe me."

Over the next few days, Peter spent his time trying to comfort Lindsey. He hugged her, wiped away her tears and listened to her. Lindsey nestled her head into Peter's chest and she rested her head on his heart. She noticed as she got closer to him, his heart beat increased. "Peter," she whispered, "Your heart is racing."

"I know," he answered.

"Are you alright?" Lindsey panicked.

"I am."

Lindsey placed her hand on his heart and he took his hand and placed it over hers. In that moment, both Lindsey and Peter felt a spark. The firework and the passion all from that one touch. Lindsey looked up at Peter confused as did Peter looking at Lindsey. "Lindsey I need some advice on something."

"Okay, ask away," Lindsey smiled as Peter's hand was still on hers.

"There is a girl that I really like, and I am not sure really how to tell her how I feel," Peter began.

Lindsey felt her heart sinking deeper into her chest. "I think I have the same problem. There is a guy I really like but I can't tell him."

"Is it anyone that I know?" Peter asked hopefully.

"No," lied Lindsey hoping he wouldn't push it any further.

"I know you and Flash just broke up, but I would do anything to make you happy," Peter whispered, "You mean so much to me."

"I just don't know if it's too soon to be with someone new."

Peter suddenly had a jolt of inspiration and couldn't hold it in anymore. "Lindsey, I know things didn't work out with Flash, but I was wondering, would you ever give someone like me a chance?"

Lindsey was speechless. Was this really happening? "Lindsey?" he asked.

"Of course I would."

Peter's heart leapt with joy. "Really? I thought you would be mad at me, I thought you were gonna slap me or something," he admitted.

"No Peter," she smiled, "I've come to realize how I feel about you. I need you more than ever."

Lindsey's heart was racing as Peter lovingly stroked her cheek and their lips met for the first time. It was everything either one of them had imagined, plus something more.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Lindsey who is an oc. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and favorite this story. Sorry for the delay, lots of stuff going on in my life.

As Peter and Lindsey pulled away from one another, each of them broke out into a huge smile. "I've been waiting to do that for so long," admitted Peter.

Lindsey smiled as she playfully ruffled his hair. He rubbed his head against her hand enjoying the touch of her. He took her hand and kissed it and she took his and kissed it as well. Suddenly, a thought hit Peter.

"Lindsey, I may not be the one for you, and goodness knows that I am not perfect. I will do my damn best to make you happy."

Lindsey smiled as she said, "You already are. You already make me so happy."

"I wonder how Gwen and Flash will react when they find out."

"I think Flash kind of knew I had a thing for you. He was very jealous of you."

"Gwen was the same of you. She was very jealous."

"Well now we are together," Lindsey smiled.

They both got up and walked together down the street hand in hand. "I will take you home my lady," bowed Peter.

They walked all the way to Lindsey's house and when they came to the front door Peter didn't want to let her go. His happiness was overwhelming him. She wrapped her arms around him hugging him and he kissed her forehead. "Will I see you tomorrow?" asked Peter nervously.

"Of course," she replied.

Peter did a little happy dance as he kissed her goodbye. "I will call you."

Lindsey went inside and shut the door. She slid down the door happily as she thought of what just happened. "Dad!" she called.

There was no answer. She decided to look around and see if she could find him. "Dad?" she repeated as she went through each room.

She came upon his private office and she heard something inside. Curiously she opened the door to find her father sitting at a desk about to inject something into his missing arm. "Dad?" she asked again.

He panicked and dropped the needle as he went to face his daughter. "Lindsey, I didn't hear you come in," her father said.

"I just got home, I was with Peter."

"How is he?"

"Well, he and I are together now."

Doctor Conners broke out into a huge smile as he laughed and cheered. "Finally!" he declared.

"Finally?" she questioned.

"I could tell something was going on between you two. It was only a matter of time. You can't fool this old man. I know love when I see it," he admitted.

"Well, now you know my secret, what are you doing?"

"Remember when Peter came in to help me with a formula? They want to help heal Norman Osborne, apparently the man is very sick. They are going to fire me unless I finish the product by the end of the week. We haven't done any testing of it yet," her father announced.

Lindsey looked scared thinking back to when her father promised her that everything was going to be okay. "Dad, is this safe?" asked Lindsey nervously as she kneeled down next to her father.

"Is anything ever safe really?" asked her father.

"Dad, you promised me that everything was going to be okay," reminded Lindsey.

"And it will be! If this is a success, doors will open for both of us. Don't you worry your pretty little head."

Lindsey sighed as her father went to pick up the needle. "Do you want me to stay and watch?" Lindsey asked.

"No, I will be fine," her father smiled.

Lindsey shook her head and went up to her room. She hoped her father was right.

Twenty minutes later, Lindsey went downstairs to look for her father. She opened the door and saw him clutching his arm as it began to grow. She gasped as she walked in and held onto her father. "It's a success!" he yelled as his skin began to peel.

Lindsey couldn't believe her eyes. She could not wait to tell Peter.

The next day, Lindsey and Peter met up at a local café and had a drink. Lindsey ordered a hot chocolate and Peter had some tea. They held each other's hand while the other one was holding their drinks. "Peter, something amazing happened to my father last night!" Lindsey began.

"What happened?"

"He used that formula you guys worked on and his arm began to grow back!" Lindsey declared.

"Any side effects?" Peter asked surprised.

"Well I didn't see him this morning, so I have no idea."

"How did he react when you told him we were together?"

"He said he could see it coming and he was happy."

"Did you tell your Aunt yet?"

"I was hoping after this we would go over and tell her in person."

"Sounds good!"

Lindsey sipped her hot chocolate and out of the corner of her eye she saw Flash walking along the sidewalk and looked very depressed. "He looks horrible," gasped Lindsey.

"I'll say," Peter grimaced.

A part of Lindsey wanted to go over to Flash and tell him that everything would be okay, but then she remembered what had happened between them. It really broke her heart. Flash was her first love, but then along came Peter. In her heart she knew Peter could possibly be the one, but there was nothing like the first passion of a first romance. Peter felt Lindsey's grip become tighter and he whispered, "Are you okay?"

She let go of his hand and nodded. "Yes I am fine…just thinking. That's all!"

"Do you miss him at all?" Peter asked.

"Rarely."

Peter looked at Flash. Poor guy. Peter thought that Flash sort of looked like Peter last night. Peter went out again to get the guy who killed his uncle. And he had successfully found him. He had worn his Spiderman outfit and when he got home and took it off he looked depressed, tired, and ragged.

"Did you see the paper?" asked Peter casually.

"Yes I read it this morning," Lindsey nodded.

"Anything interesting?"

"Well, something about a spider guy, but that was about it."

He so desperately wanted to tell her right then that it was him, but he was going to wait a while. The media had portrayed Spiderman as a menace and he didn't want to ruin things so early in this relationship.

"What do you think about this Spiderman guy?" asked Peter.

"Well, I don't know," admitted Lindsey, "I never heard of him before today."

"But so far what do you think?"

"Well he could be a hero, or a villain. I don't know yet. The paper makes him out to be a villain, but you can't always go by what you read. I'm sure Spiderman has a good soul. There is a reason he is doing what he is doing."

Peter's heart pounded with love.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Lindsey who is an oc. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and favorite this story.

Aunt May was overjoyed at the news of course of Peter and Lindsey. She was so happy she could cry. She gave Peter an all knowing look, and smiled. "I'm so happy for the two of you, I couldn't think of an even more amazing couple!"

Lindsey turned pink as she turned to face Peter. He laughed as he grabbed onto her playfully and twirled her around. "Your uncle would have approved," smiled Aunt May.

Suddenly, Lindsey's phone was vibrating and she lifted it to see it was her father's work. "Excuse me a minute," Lindsey frowned as she went outside.

Peter looked concerned and went to follow her to listen at the door.

"What?" she exclaimed he heard her say.

There was mumbling on the other side of the line. "I'm coming right now," Lindsey said.

Lindsey hung up and when she turned around and saw Peter she whispered, "Something happened at Oscorpe. Something happened to my dad."

"Do you want me to go with you?" asked Peter.

"I think I should go alone," Lindsey replied as she started to walk away.

Aunt May walked outside and put her arm on Peter's shoulder. "Everything okay?"

"Something happened to her father."

When Lindsey got to Oscorpe she went to the front desk and she checked in with them. She got a badge and she went to the escalator and her heart was pounding. She ran as soon as the escalator stopped, she entered the chaos. People were running around screaming, papers were flying everywhere. There was panic and chaos. Lindsey struggled through the crowd looking for her father. "Dad!" she called as she fought through the crowd.

Lindsey accidentally bumped into Gwen, with their heads bumping. "Ouch!" exclaimed Gwen.

"Gwen, I'm sorry!" exclaimed Lindsey as she offered to help her up.

"Why are you offering to help me? I ruined your relationship," Gwen stared at Lindsey's hand.

"Look, I'm just trying to figure out where my dad is. I got a call, what happened?" asked Lindsey.

Gwen took Lindsey's hand and she led her through the chaos. "Something happened in your father's office. Some sort of monster. It went crazy! Attacked everything in sight," yelled Gwen as they rushed through the crowd.

They came to Doctor Conner's office and Lindsey went to open the door. The front window had been mashed and her father's lab coat was torn on the ground. It had been ripped and there was a bloodstain on it. Lindsey fell to the ground and clutched her father's coat, and the tears began to well up in her eyes. "You promised me," she repeated over and over as one by one the tears fell.

Gwen unsure of what to do knelt beside Lindsey. "Lindsey, I don't know what I can say to you," Gwen began, "I don't know what happened. Everything was fine this afternoon. When all the chaos broke out, I tried to find him. We were all trained to save the scientists first because they are the keys to everything."

Lindsey felt the tears spill one by one. "This isn't happening," Lindsey cried rocking back and forth.

Gwen felt extremely sad. "Lindsey, believe me, this is shocking to me too," Gwen hugged Lindsey.

"He promised me everything would be okay," Lindsey sadly replied, "And now where will I go? I have no other family."

At that moment, the giant monster appeared in the window. Lindsey screamed with horror as the giant lizard lunged at her and grabbed her. "Lindsey!" screamed Gwen as she tried to grab out to her.

Lindsey was struggling in the lizard's arms and she kept kicking and crying. "Let me go!" she screamed.

"Never!" he hissed at her.

"Put the girl down!" a voice boomed.

The lizard threw Lindsey on the ground and she felt dizzy. She looked down and she had a huge wound in her arm. It was oozing and she felt like she was going to throw up. She turned and she saw Spiderman fighting the giant lizard. And that is all she could remember before she passed out.

Several days later, Lindsey woke up in the hospital. "Wh-where am i?" she asked.

She rubbed her eyes and saw that surrounding her were Gwen, Gwen's father the police chief, Peter, Aunt May, and a doctor. "You were attacked," said Gwen as she knelt beside Lindsey.

"Do you remember anything?" asked the doctor taking notes on his pad.

"Some giant monster, I don't know what it was, and then, someone or something saved me," Lindsey said.

"Probably the drugs," chuckled the doctor about Lindsey's story.

"No! It's true! I swear," Lindsey protested.

Peter knelt beside Lindsey's other side and held her hand. "I came as soon as I heard."

For some reason, Lindsey felt a bit angry at Peter. He should have come with her. Maybe if he was there, she wouldn't have been in the hospital at all. "Well I say rest up as best as you can, and then, we will discuss living arrangements," Aunt May smiled.

"Did anyone find my father?"

Lindsey was met with a cold silence. She looked up to the ceiling and began to cry again softly. Peter hung his head in sadness and stroked Lindsey's hand. Gwen wasn't sure what to do. She touched Lindsey's other hand. Aunt May and Gwen's father stepped outside as well as the doctor. "I'll watch her," Peter whispered to Gwen.

Gwen looked sad as she finally realized what was going on. "You're together now."

Peter nodded and Gwen's sadness disappeared as she said, "I always thought someday that you two would start dating."

Gwen walked outside and Peter crawled into Lindsey's hospital bed and wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her neck. He almost lost Lindsey, and he was going to make sure it never happened again. He swore to that day, he would protect her. "I love you," he whispered softly, but she didn't hear him.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Lindsey who is an oc. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and favorite this story. I am so sorry I have not been updating as much. I've been struggling with many things in rl. I also broke up with my boyfriend. I based Peter's character off of him because he strongly reminded me of him. I lost my inspiration for this…and I had a huge case of writer's block. I think I know where this is headed, but I am open to any suggestions. And enjoy!

Lindsey's eyes slowly opened as she was lying in the hospital bed. She was face to face with Peter who was lying beside her and his eyes were closed and he was sleeping. His arm was wrapped around her and he was softly snoring. Lindsey smiled at Peter and gently kissed his forehead. She tried to move her arm to wrap around him but it was way too sore. She looked at her arms which had some deep scratches and she heavily sighed. She put her arm back and she turned away from Peter with tears streaming down her face.

Peter shifted around a bit and slowly woke up. He noticed that Lindsey had moved positions and he pushed himself closer to her. "Good morning," He whispered.

"Hi Peter," Lindsey replied.

She turned to face him and he saw the tears streaming down her face. He wiped away her tears and whispered, "It's going to be okay."

"No Peter, it's not. My mother is dead, my father is dead, I'm all alone, and I'm ugly."

Peter shook his head. "You are not alone, you have me, you have my Aunt. Your parents may be gone but as far as I'm concerned you are my world. You are not ugly."

"Really? Look at my arms."

She slowly revealed the damage of the monster that attacked her. "You are still beautiful to me. It's not about appearance. And nothing will ever change that."

Lindsey sighed as Peter stroked her hair lovingly. "Aunt May, Officer Stacy you can come in," Peter called.

Aunt May and Gwen's dad walked in and both smiled. "Lindsey, since you have no living relatives, May has offered to let you stay with both her and Peter."

"Shouldn't she be going to her legal guardian?"

"We did some research and her father named your father as her legal guardian. And since he is no longer around, it goes to your Uncle Ben, and since Ben is gone, it goes to Aunt May. We've arranged to have your stuff delivered to you."

Lindsey was so happy that she would live with Peter, but she also felt a tinge of sadness for her father. "Before my father was gone, he promised me everything would be okay."

"And it will be in time," Aunt May softly repeated to her.

"You will be happy with my Aunt and I, I promise you that," smiled Peter.

"Excuse me? Is Lindsey in here?" came a male voice.

The man entered and it was Flash. "What are you doing here?" sneered Peter.

"I heard Lindsey was injured. I had to see if she was okay."

"She's fine, you can go away."

"Flash?" Lindsey questioned.

"Gwen called and told me. She said she wasn't sure if you were going to make it. I just had to see you. I thought-"

Flash looked like he was about to cry. "I thought, if I never get the chance to say goodbye, I will regret it for the rest of my life."

"Who is this?" Officer Stacy asked Aunt May.

"Her ex-boyfriend, Flash."

"Well I am still alive, but very weak. I will heal in time though," Lindsey smiled.

"Okay, well I am glad you are okay. Where's your father?"

Lindsey paused as she thought about her answer. Unfortunately the nurse came in to release her. Peter answered for her instead, "Her father is gone."

Flash looked both horrified and sad. "What?" he gasped.

"You heard me, he's gone. Lindsey doesn't need you. She has me. Now go away."

Flash was left in the room speechless as Lindsey was wheeled out by the nurse and company.

Lindsey didn't say much in the car on the drive to her new home. It felt strange not returning to her old house. Hopefully everything would arrive soon, and if not she would make a return trip to gather most of her belongings.

As they drove down the street Lindsey watched the leaves fall. It gave her some sense of peace in the crazy world she was living in. Peter held her hand and watched her closely. She seemed to be in a distant world.

When they finally arrived to the house, Peter led her to her room which was next to Peters. "If you need anything, I'm next door."

Lindsey went to sleep and the nightmares began.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Lindsey was an OC.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Lindsey woke up in a cold sweat. The nightmares kept repeating in her mind, causing her panic and despair. She could hear Aunt May speaking on the phone to someone. Curiously she snuck out of her bed walking closer to listen.

"Yes she doesn't know. I'm not sure how long we can keep this a secret from her. I know the will named you as the guardian."

Lindsey went white. Aunt May wasn't her guardian?

"It's just that Peter needed her. He's so lonely yet so is she. Together, they are perfect."

Lindsey smiled. "Thank you for your kindness Officer Stacey."

Lindsey turned to see Peter was listening from the other side of her. "At least you are here with me," he whispered nuzzling her.

Lindsey playfully ruffled Peter's hair and she ran back into her room with Peter chasing her. He jumped onto her bed with her and they cuddled. "Lindsey!" screamed a voice.

Lindsey and Peter panicked as they looked at each other. Aunt May heard the voice as well and went to the front door. Aunt May shrieked as the front door was blasted opened and in burst Doctor Conners. She ran to hide. He was not himself. He was half lizard formed half human. "Lindsey!" he screamed again.

Lindsey went to the top of the stairs and when she saw it was her father, she was horrified. "Dad?" she ran down the stairs.

The lizard man turned and Lindsey screamed when she saw his eyes. "What happened to you?" she cried.

"I am alive," her father hissed.

"You were the one who attacked me," she began to put together the details.

Out of nowhere Spiderman appeared and tackled Dr. Conners. "No!" screamed Lindsey pulling him off her father, "Leave him alone."

"He's responsible for so much damage. Look at what he did to yourself," Spiderman said lifting back her sleeves.

"But…he's my father."

Spiderman paused. "That thing isn't your father, and it's a monster."

"Who are you to judge me Spiderman?" snapped Lindsey.

"Lindsey listen to me!"

"How do you know my name? Are you responsible for what happened to my father?"

Spiderman didn't say a word. "In a way, yes."

Lindsey thrashed herself against Spiderman. "You've destroyed everything," she screamed.

Spiderman debated about pulling off his mask. "Why are you wearing a mask? Are you hiding something?"

Spiderman tried to get out of Lindsey's reach as she lunged at him. She caught ahold of the back of his mask and pulled it off. "Show yourself to me," demanded Lindsey on the verge of tears.

Peter turned. Lindsey looked at him and then the mask. She threw it on the ground and ran. "Are you happy?" yelled Peter at Dr. Conners.

Dr. Conners fainted and slowly began to transform back into a man.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Lindsey was an OC.

Lindsey ran and ran until she could no longer do it. Her broken heart was beating furiously as she tried to keep her breath in check. She was so upset she could not see straight. She was furious and angry at both her father and Peter. She didn't want to see either one of them.

Lindsey approached the door she was looking for and knocked. "Lindsey?" Gwen gasped.

Gwen saw the sadness in Lindsey's eyes and could tell that something was wrong. The two former friends felt horrible. "Gwen, I-"

Lindsey gasped as Gwen hugged her. Nothing more needed to be said between the two of them. The hurt, the pain, and anger between them was all gone. Lindsey felt it as did Gwen. It would be a long road to repair their friendship, but it was one that both were willing to take in this desperate time. They needed each other. They both needed a friend.

"May I come in? I need to speak to your father?" Lindsey asked.

"He just left," Gwen admitted, "He got a call about something going on downtown between a lizard man and Spiderman."

"My father is the lizard man, and Peter is Spiderman."

"I knew about Peter, but not the lizard man."

"I thought he was gone, apparently I was wrong."

"We all were."

"I guess I'm going after to save my father."

"Not Peter?"

Lindsey didn't say a word as she ran to find her father. She tried to think of where he might be. She heard a police car go by and she followed. She could hear her father yelling at Peter, taunting him and attacking him. She had to stop him. "Dad!" she yelled.

Her father turned to look at her. He was all scaly and creepy looking. "Please, don't hurt him."

Peter was laying on the ground clutching his arm still covered up. "And why should I listen to you girl?"

"Dad, please, it's me!"

Gwen caught up and froze when she saw the lizard man. She ran over to support Peter and the police surrounded them. "Dad, listen to me, this isn't you," she was crying.

The lizard man stomped his way over and although Lindsey was trying to be brave, she was so scared. He looked confused as Lindsey tried to touch his face. "Dad?" she asked.

"SHOOT HIM!" screamed a cop.

Lindsey freaked out and turned to stop the cop from shooting her father. "Lindsey no!" yelled Peter lunging up.

The bullet came shooting out at her father but she tried to dodge the bullet away from him. Lindsey froze and looked down at herself. There was no bullet wound. She turned around and her father was okay. He was on the ground and he was transforming. Lindsey turned around to see Peter had caught the bullet in a web. "Arrest him!" yelled another cop.

Lindsey ran to her father and tried to hold onto him as they arrested him. "Lindsey let him go," came the voice of Officer Stacey.

"He's my father, I won't lose him again," Lindsey cried.

"You can visit him, but for now we need to lock him up."

Lindsey broke down into tears. "I can drive you back to Peter's house," offered Officer Stacey.

Peter took off his mask. "It won't be necessary; she doesn't belong with my Aunt and I anyway. She doesn't belong with me. It was always my notion that when someone is in a relationship with another that they support each other."

"You're asking me to choose between love and my father?" yelled Lindsey.

Peter was silent.

"Then I choose my father."

Peter felt a few tears stinging down his face. "Until you can make the right decision, we are over," Peter yelled, "Come and get your stuff first though. I don't want to be reminded of your presence."

Lindsey watched as they dragged her father away. "Lindsey, I'm sorry," her father called to her.

"You can stay with me?" offered Gwen.

Lindsey was broken. She lost both her father and Peter. "I loved you Peter," Lindsey softly cried, "I did."

For a brief moment, Peter began to regret his decision. He was angry and lashed out at her, but her words still hurt him. "Go," he demanded.

Aunt May showed up at the scene. She didn't need much explanation. She could tell what was going on. Lindsey walked over to Peter sadly. "This is goodbye," Peter whispered on the verge of tears.

"Please, please no," Lindsey begged.

"You made your choice. Now go."

Lindsey and Gwen walked together down the sidewalk. It was over between Lindsey and Peter. Gwen and Lindsey stopped by the house to get her things and Officer Stacey was driving not that far behind them. He helped load the car and when it came time to leave Officer Stacey turned to Peter. "You may be losing the greatest thing that ever happened to you," he whispered.

"If you love someone, set them free, and if they return they were always yours."

"That doesn't always work Peter, sometimes when they are set free, someone else comes along and takes them away."

"Is that what happened to you?"

Officer Stacey didn't say a word. "There's only one living reminder of her on this earth."

"You loved Lindsey's mother, didn't you?"

Officer Stacey nodded and said, "Take a few days and cool off. Then come find her."

Peter ran to the house and then jumped on the front porch. He watched Lindsey turn to leave with Gwen. She looked back at him, hurt and betrayed. She couldn't even manage to speak to him. Peter watched as the car drove away. He immediately regretted his decision.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Lindsey.

When Lindsey and Gwen arrived at their house, Gwen led Lindsey to the guest bedroom. She opened the door for her and Lindsey tried not to cry. She felt so sad and broken. She wanted to break down. But something was holding her back. She and Gwen set up the bed and Lindsey felt like she was a zombie. She could barely move.

"Lindsey, I'm sorry."

Lindsey sadly smiled as she tried to hide the fact she had been crying all of the sudden. They hugged each other tightly as Lindsey finally let go and curled up onto her bed. She pulled the covers over her as she bawled. Gwen shut the door leaving Lindsey alone.

The next morning Lindsey was awoken with a gentle shake. She woke up to see Flash. "Flash?" she wiped her eyes.

"Oh Lindsey!" he threw his arms around her and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Gwen called me last night and told me what happened. I'm so sorry. I wanted you to know that I am here for you. I know I screwed things up the first time. But I would really love it if we could be friends again. I really miss having you in my life," Flash admitted, "I'm so mad at Peter and the way he treats you. You deserve so much better!"

"Do you mean it Flash?"

"Of course."

Lindsey got out of bed as Flash helped her up. Flash walked downstairs as Lindsey got dressed. "Did you want to visit your father? I can drive you," offered Gwen when Lindsey finally came down the steps.

"Would you like me to come as moral support?"

"I want to make this visit alone. I appreciate your offers though," smiled Lindsey.

Lindsey walked out of the front door and into the city. She pulled her black jacket closer to her body to feel the warmth. She walked along the sidewalk carrying on. She didn't realize that on the way she would pass Peter's house. She felt her heart stop for a moment as she neared the house. Lindsey pulled her hood over her head as she began to walk by. Aunt May was in the garden with Peter. They were working on some sort of project together. Lindsey didn't look up when walking past them. Peter noticed the girl in the black jacket after it was too late. He knew in his heart though who it was. Lindsey always smelt like vanilla and cinnamon. The scent that lingered was exactly that. His heart broke.

"Wait up Lindsey!" yelled two voices.

Peter ran over the fence and saw Gwen and Flash. He felt so angry that they were the ones supporting her. It should have been him. He placed his hands on the wooden fence accidentally crushing part of it due to his anger. He had to remind himself to calm down.

Lindsey turned to see Peter looking at her. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. He couldn't muster up the courage to say anything. She looked at him sadly and painfully. Gwen urged Lindsey along and Flash walked over to Peter. "Looks like you screwed up again…Parker."

Peter didn't say a word. "She will be mine again. After I prove to her that I've changed my ways she will never want you again."

"I wouldn't be so sure Flash," growled Peter.

"If you were the man everyone thought you were you would be together right now, but alas you are not," sneered Flash as he walked away.

Peter looked at his Aunt May who had snuck up behind him. "Go after her, fight for love," smiled Aunt May.

"What if she never wants to see me again?"

"And what if she's the one that got away?"

Peter hopped over the fence and ran after them. He was going to get back the girl he loved.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: I don't own anything

Lindsey, Gwen, and Flash approached her father's jail cell. Lindsey's hands wrapped around the bars as she softly called out, "Father?"

Dr. Conners emerged from the shadows and walked into the light towards his daughter. He was both overjoyed and happy to see his daughter, but also felt anger and sadness about what he had done. "Gwen, Flash, would you give my daughter and I a moment?"

Gwen and Flash walked away as the guard let Lindsey into the cell. She threw her arms around her father and sobbed. He gently stroked her hair and tried to soothe her. "I am a horrible father," he shook his head, "Here I promised you change, and I made a huge mess of things."

"Father, we will find a way," whispered Lindsey, "I'm not giving up and neither should you. There will be a way."

"I wish there was my dear, but there isn't."

Lindsey hugged her father tightly. "I'm not giving up on you. You are not a monster, you are my father."

"Lindsey?"

Lindsey froze at the sound of the voice. It was Peter. "Go away Peter," she calmly began.

"Look, Lindsey I-"

"I am with my father right now Peter, GO AWAY!" she raised her voice.

Peter looked hurt. "Okay but I-"

"GO AWAY!" Lindsey screamed.

Peter walked away as Lindsey curled up on her father's lap crying. "I warned you," snapped Gwen.

Hours went by and when Lindsey came back out she had an odd look on her face. Gwen and Flash didn't want to push her, but they would ask her about it later. The walk home was a long one and when they passed Peter's house he was outside. Unfortunately, he had fallen asleep and his eyes were closed so he had missed them walking by.

Lindsey, Gwen, and Flash approached the house and when Gwen opened the door they all walked in. "If you would like to, you can stay here tonight Flash."

Flash was dragged into Lindsey's room and they spent the night together doing what any broken hearted girl would do with a guy that loved her and wanted to take care of her. Gwen had to cover her ears from all of the noises. Flash took Lindsey's innocence that night and the next morning Lindsey regretted it.


End file.
